The Third Wheel
The Third Wheel is the fourth episode of Sunatrons: The Series. Plot Kevin ask Carlos if he could be the third wheel for his date with Amy. Will it turn out great or bad? Transcript ( It Starts with Kevin goes into Carlos's room while he trains) Kevin: Hey Carlos, can I ask you something? Carlos: * Throws a knife at the beanbag successfully* Yeah Kevin? Kevin: Okay so don't tell the others, but i'm going on a date with Amy Cluffs. Carlos: *Gasp* That's wonderful... so why are you asking me about it? Kevin: And i'm afraid someone is gonna ruin the date or if something goes wrong. So I want you to be the third wheel. Carlos: Third wheel? Kevin: Yes, it's when a third person joins along a date. Carlos: Sounds like a plan! Kevin: Yeah, and don't screw this up too Carl or i'm never speaking to you again. Just be cool and don't act up. And you can wear these sunglasses instead of your blindfold. Got it? Carlos: * Takes off blindfold and puts on sunglasses* Got it! Kevin: Okay. Drive me to Amy's house now, I can't be late! ( Carlos and Kevin then drove to Amy's house and Kevin has some flowers) Kevin: * Looks at Carlos* You stay in the car. Carlos: On it! Kevin: * Walks up to Amy's house and knocks on the door, her mother opens the door* Mother: Hello? Oh hi Kevin! You look handsome! And *Gasp* flowers for Amy? I'll tell her to come down! Carlos: * Opens the window and waves to Amy's mom* Mother: *Waves back* (Amy then comes downstairs with a beautiful, pink dress on from the party, Kevin stares at her, while drooling a bit) Amy: Hi Kevin, i'm ready for our date. Kevin: * Is sweating* Hi Amy. I b-brought you some flowers. Amy: * Blushes and takes them* Thank you Kevin, you're a fine gentlemen. Kevin: You're welcome... * takes her hand* shall we go my lady? Amy: We shall! And also, is Carlos driving? Kevin: Yeah... and he's the third wheel. Amy: Okay... incase something goes wrong? Kevin: Yes. Amy: Okay let's go! ( They then go into the car, and Carlos drives them to a restaurant) Carlos: Alright kids, here we are! Kevin: Thanks Carlos! *Opens door and then opens Amy's after we gets out* After you! Amy: * Gets out * Thank you. Kevin: * Holds Amy's hand* You're welcome Carlos: * Looks at them and sighs* Kevin: * Looks at Carlos* You okay? Carlos: Yes i'm fine. Let's go inside. Kevin: Good, let's go. (They then go inside the restaurant and goes sit at a table) Amy: So, how are you two doing at your HQ? Kevin: Good, i've been training and been playing some sports at school. Carlos: Same, I do alot of chores. Amy: Nice. (A female waiter then comes in, Carlos looks at her, as he's in love) Waiter: Hello, would you three like something to drink? Kevin: Yes me and Amy would like a single chocolate milkshake. And what do you want Carlos? Carlos? CARL!!!! Carlos: * Stops dazing* Oh um.... a Dr.Pepper. Waiter: Okay then... i'll get you guys drinks okay? Kevin: Sounds like a plan! * Looks at Carlos* Why were you glazing at her? Amy: Probably because he has a crush on her or something... Carlos: Sorry you guys... she just looks so beautiful and she seems pretty nice.. Kevin: Carlos, please don't try to make a move on here, you're a third wheel! ( The waiter then comes back) Carlos: Okay, thank you * Grabs his drink and sits it down, he then grabs the milkshake, but his sensors turned off a bit, so he panicked and spills some on Amy on accident, the sensors then turn back on* Kevin: * Gasp* CARL!!!! Why did you do that? Carlos: My sensors were off! Kevin: I don't care! One more thing like that and you're outta here! Amy: Kevin, don't be so harsh on him, he had his sensors off for a few. Kevin: I'm sorry, I just wanted to make this date special.... Amy: I know how... * Blushes and giggles* Carlos, you mind? Carlos: Okay, I gotta go anyways. * Goes to the bathroom* Kevin: *Blushes* Okay... let's kiss* ( As soon as the two try to kiss, Techguy then came crashing through the walls and everybody screamed) Kevin: TECHGUY!!!! Techguy: Argh!!! Stupid Birdman! * Turns robotic arm into minigun arm* I shall not let you take over this city! * He then shoots at him and then he dies* Amy: You know what, I can't do this anymore... i'm sorry Kevin, but with your friends around, I just can't.... * Walks out* Kevin: Amy! NO WAIT!! * He then gets mad and points at Carlos and Techguy* YOU TWO!!! YOU RUINED MY DATE!!!! IT WOULD BEEN SO GOOD IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU TWO ADULTS!!! Techguy: Kevin, take it easy, I was crashed by the birdman! I'm sorry if I ruined your date with Amy. Kevin: Wait, how do you know about that? Techguy: Carlos told me. Kevin: CARL!!!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!!!! Carlos: Sorry... he was just curious... Kevin: YOU KNOW WHAT!?! I'M DONE WITH YOU CARLOS!!! YOU'RE THE WORST THIRD WHEEL AND FRIEND EVER!!! YOU CAN'T ACT RIGHT IN ME AND AMY'S DATE!!!! THAT'S IT!!! DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!!! Now... get out of my sight... Carlos: But I... Kevin: NOW!!!!! Carlos: * Walks away sad* Kevin: * Breaths heavily* Techguy: Nice job Kevin, you lost a friend, all for a stupid date. You know Kevin, you're the worst friend ever. Carlos isn't perfect at everything you know, heck even a date is not perfect at all. He tries to be the best third wheel, but with your ignorance and attitude, you're a complete jerk. Kevin: But he spilled milkshake on Amy... Techguy: That was an accident! His sensors were off for a bit! It bugged out! He didn't mean it! And you also yelled at him all because you're so selfish and a really, really, bad friend! Now... apologize to Carlos right now.. Kevin: And you too.. Techguy: I WAS IN A FIGHT!!!! Kevin: Sorry.... Amy: You know, that was very mean. You made poor Carlos very upset and cry. Kevin: Wait... he's crying? Techguy: You know, just because he's a grown man, doesn't mean that he can't cry. And also, you were bossing him around. You're a kid and he's an adult. And yes I know you're not father and son, but still, we sunatrons always stick together no matter what! Now. I suggest you go to Carlos right now or we will never speak to YOU again. Amy: And we will not be bf and gf anymore! Kevin: * Sighs* You're right... i'll go... ( He then walks down the street and see's Carlos, who's very upset and is crying) Kevin: Carl? Carlos: * Looks at Kevin* W-what? Kevin: Look let's talk... Carlos: You said I was not your friend anymore. Look i'm sorry okay? It's my fault! I'll be out of your sight then.... Kevin: No Carl... it's my fault... I just wanted a perfect date with Amy, but I was so worked up that I didn't know what I was doing... so i'm not mad at you or hate you okay? So i'm sorry.... please be my friend again... Carlos: * Smiles* I forgive you. ( Carlos and Kevin starts hugging each other, Amy then walks in) Amy: I'm glad they are friends again.. Techguy: Yeah... Carlos and Kevin have been best friends for a good time... Kevin: * Looks at Amy* Amy? Look i'm sorry for my behavior... and * sighs* I know you want to end our relationship for my behavior... * Looks down* Amy: Actually.... * Kisses him on the lip* I want it to continue Kevin: * Blushes and kisses back* You bet I do! ( The four then later goes for a walk in the park) Carlos: * Sits on the bench reading a newspaper) Kevin: Hey Carl, I got someone for you. Carlos: Who? Kevin: * Shows him the waiter* Carlos: It's her. Amy: We just fought that you need a women in your life. Carlos: Aw.. thanks you two. Waiter: You do seem like a really nice guy. Hope we can know alot about each other. * Smiles* Techguy: * Uses rocket feet to fly to the air* Alright, i'm out of this lovefest. Kevin: Want me to find you a girl too Tech? Techguy: Nah, I can print one for myself! Kevin: Okay! ( Tech then flies off, while Amy and Kevin play in the park. The waiter and Carlos talk to each other) Trivia The pink dress refers back to the second episode Carlos the Pinata Wizard. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:Sunatrons Category:Episodes